Steve and the Cow
by ballistics belle
Summary: "I tried to convince him to leave them alone. That it wasn't time for them yet. But the Angel of Death won't leave empty handed…so I convinced him to take Danny instead."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Okay, so this has absolutely nothing to do with my other stories. This was just something that had been developing in the back of my mind. It's not a one-shot but I'm not sure how long it will be. The plot is based upon an old Jewish story called "The Rabbi and the Cow". The short versions is that there is a Rabbi who is visited by the prophet Elijah who takes him on a trip where they meet a very poor farm couple with only one cow to support their livelihood and a very mean rich man. While visiting the poor farm couple, the Angel of Death comes for the wife but Elijah convinces him to take the cow instead. The Rabbi is confused by this but is told not to question what he sees because there is more to things than what meets the eye. This is where the idea came from. I would suggest reading the story if you'd like but it still make sense without it. Okay, I'm not going to say anymore. On with the story!

_When we were sleeping in the poor couple's hut I heard the rustling of big wings from the outside. It was the Angel of Death who had come to take the life of the farmer's wife. I pleaded with him to leave this couple alone, but as you know, the Angel of Death does not go away empty handed. It cost me a lot of trouble, but finally I was able to convince him to take the cow—The Rabbi and the Cow_

* * *

Steve found it incredibly curious that Danny's guardian angel looked a hell of a lot like Rachel. Of course, in the rational part of his brain he understood that this exchange made absolutely no fucking sense because guardian angels didn't actually exist. But it had been over three days since he'd had anything that could reasonably be considered sleep and his brain was just too damn tired to fight the delusion.

"If you're supposed to be Danny's guardian angel, then where were you during the crash? Isn't it your job to keep him safe?"

"There were higher powers than me involved in this." The angel declared. "My hands were tied."

"Some guardian you are." Steve mumbled under his breath. "Why aren't you with Danny now? Why are you talking to me?"

"No more question, Steven." She commanded. "I need you to accept what I tell you and not seek any further explanation right now." Steve glared at the brunette. There was nothing about this situation that he was willing to just accept at face value. He had questions-the kind of questions that could only be answered by such a heavenly visitor-and now she was refusing to even let him ask them? Under normal circumstances, Steve would have completely disregarded the order but nothing about the last few days had been normal.

Danny had gone to pick up Grace from school just like he did every Friday afternoon. He had left the office promising to swing back in an hour to pick him up and then the three of them would go home to spend the weekend together. Steve had promised to engage Grace in a poker tournament if she had kept her grades up and report cards were supposed to be handed out that day. An hour had come and passed with no sign of the father-daughter duo returning. He had just reached for his phone to call and bitch his partner out for forgetting about him when the device rang in his hand.

It was Chin. There had been an accident. Some smug prick in an SUV had run the red light and had plowed into the Camaro. The driver's side had taken the brunt of the hit but the force of the impact had pushed the car across the intersection where it was t-boned by another car on the passenger side. Steve's knees had gone weak as the older detective had relayed the details to him. He was getting really tired of receiving bad news over the phone.

"I was with them, when the accident happened." The angel said, breaking him from his flashback. "I couldn't stop it from happening. I wanted to but like I said, there were things bigger than me involved in all of this."She repeated. It was beginning to get on Steve's nerves.

"So what? God wanted Danny to die?" Steve asked. The words left a bad taste in his mouth.

"What did I tell you about questions?" She chastised. "I couldn't protect them but I was there for a reason. The police and EMTs weren't the first responders. The Angel of Death was." Steve could only stare at her. She had said it with such a serious face that Steve almost hadn't questioned it. Danny's angel continued though before he could open his mouth again. "I saw him lurking around in the smoke and I knew-he was there for the little girl." Bile rose in the back of his throat at the thought. Why had he come for Grace? What kind of God would take a little girl who had barely even started to live her life? And why if he _had_ come for her, was she still alive?

"I tried to convince him to leave them alone. That it wasn't time for them yet. But the Angel of Death won't leave empty handed…so I convinced him to take Danny instead." She admitted reluctantly. Steve clenched up in anger.

"How could you do that? You're supposed to protect him! You're not supposed to offer him up to die! If you're going to offer up anybody it should have been that asshole driving the SUV!" He yelled, rage swelling up inside of him.

"I know you're upset about the other driver walking away from the accident but you have to understand that things are not what they seem to be." She insisted, letting his question slide. Steve stared at her, breathing heavily as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "Remember what I said about not seeking further explanation right now. Everything will be revealed to you in time, Steven. You just have to accept not knowing for the time being." The angel placed a hand on his shoulder and his body suddenly felt very heavy. He sank down into a nearby chair and watched as she disappeared in a white haze as his body finally gave into the exhaustion it had been fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **So i hope that this doesn't confuse all over you. I tried to explain it as best I could. I'll let you guys decided what Steve should do.

* * *

Steve didn't want to wake up.

He wanted to stay cocooned in the safety of his dreams because there, Danny wasn't dead. He had no idea how he had gotten from the hospital to the house but someone had obviously tucked in him because his boots and cargo pants were missing along with his shirt. _'Kono must have taken me home'._ He thought to himself as warm sunshine poured through the window onto the bed. If ever there was a day that Steve could have wished for rain this was it.

'_How can you mourn properly with blinding sunshine and warm tropical breezes?' _Steve could hear Danny complain in his mind. He sighed. He had no idea how he was supposed to do this. Sure, he had dealt with death plenty of times before-his mother, his father and not to mention the countless numbers of men he had lost in combat-but this was different. _Danny _was different.

This was a man who had so wholeheartedly complimented and completed him. A man who had irritated him and gotten under his skin and then somehow found his way into the SEAL's heart. Danny Williams was much more than just Steve McGarrett's partner. He was his friend, his lover and his companion. Danny was the one who made it all make sense and Steve had never really realized that until now.

"Ah Danno, this isn't fair." Steve muttered as he threw the covers off him. He scrubbed his face roughly with his hands in an attempt to push back the tears.

"What's not fair?" a voice answered back from the other side of the room. Steve quickly pulled his hands away from his eyes to see Danny walking out of the master bathroom.

"Danny?" Steve jumped out of bed and rushed to his partner.

"Yes, Steven" Danny said looking very confused. "Why are you looking at me like you've seen a ghost?" Steve didn't reply, just wrapped his arms around the shorter man to convince himself that he was real and not in fact a ghost. "Why are you acting like such a goof? What did you do?" Danny grumbled as he wiggled in Steve's grasp.

"Nothing! I just…" Steve trailed out. He didn't quite know what to tell his partner that he'd just experienced the most realistic dream ever and it involved him dying. "I'm just happy to see you and wanted to say good morning." He said, knowing it sounded like total bullshit that Danny would see right through.

"Right, and I've suddenly grown six inches. Any other bullshit you want to tell me before we start the day?" Danny asked with pursed lips.

"I love you?" Steve tried. Danny gave him a shove.

"Get in the shower, Steven." The blonde ordered, walking past the taller man towards the closet. Steve just nodded and stumbled towards the bathroom. Maybe the hot water could help clear his mind.

* * *

"It wasn't a dream." Steve jumped as he walked into the bedroom after his shower. Danny's guardian angel was standing by the bed. He did a quick check to make sure that Danny wasn't around before replying.

"What do you mean it wasn't a dream? Danny's alive. It had to be just some terrible nightmare." Steve declared.

"No, Steve, this was a warning-a premonition if you will-of things to come. _Today _is Friday. This afternoon, Danny will get in the Camaro to pick up Grace and he won't return…..and there's nothing you can do to stop it." The brown haired angel informed.

"Like hell I can't! You said it was a warning. Why the hell would you warn me if I wasn't supposed to stop it?" Steve asked, confused.

"You asked for this," She said as if he should have thought it was obvious. "After your father's death, you plead to God and ask for 'a little warning next time before he was going to take someone'. This wasn't for Danny. It was for you." Steve's stomach dropped to the floor. This was some kind of cruel joke.

"No no no that's not what I meant." He shook his head and pointed a finger at her.

"It's what you asked for." She reminded.

"Damn it! No its not!" He shouted. "I just meant that I wanted time to say goodbye. I was tired of just having people ripped away and if your warning is any indication I still don't get that. So don't tell me I asked for this."

"Look, I'm just the messenger here. I'm not in control of what happens. But there is something very important that you need to understand. You can't tell Danny about any of this. You can't stop this accident from happening."

"Are you kidding me? Why would I knowingly let my partner get into a fatal accident with his daughter? You're insane."

"Have you ever heard of the time-space continuum?"

"The theory that if you go back and change one thing you could end up changing everything? Ya I've heard of it. What does that have to do with anything?"

"This is one of those moments. If you tell Danny about the accident to prevent it then you will change everything. And if you change the situation I can't control what happens. You may save him from the accident but you may not have saved him for good. I can limit the damage with the accident but I can't make any promises should the situation change." The brown haired angel said forcefully. Steve swallowed thickly. "Promise me you won't say anything." She insisted. Steve was about to open his mouth to respond when the bedroom door opened and Danny walked in.

"Who were you talking to?" Danny asked, looking around the room.

"No one." Steve said quickly as he headed to the dresser.

"What is with you this morning? You're acting goofy." His partner pointed out.

"Too many longboards last night I guess." The SEAL deflected. Danny looked at him sternly for a moment.

"Hurry up and finish getting ready. We're gonna be late." He commanded softly. Something was up with his dark haired partner, something he clearly didn't want to share with him. It bothered Danny and he hated to be bothered.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve McGarrett had no problem breaking rules if the ends justified the means. It was something that drove his partner crazy. Danny was all about rules and procedures. It was almost like a pavlovian response for Danny to read him the riot act when Steve crossed the proverbial line. It was amusing to watch the blonde's blue eyes light up with indignation and his hands go flying around in subconscious motions. But somehow, Steve figured, Danny wouldn't find much amusement in this situation.

The guardian angel had basically ordered Steve not to tell Danny about the impending accident, citing some cosmic repercussions. It left him torn. The SEAL in him knew he couldn't disobey a direct order. But then there was the other part of his brain, the post-military-5-0 side that was screaming at him that he couldn't sit back and allow his partner-_his lover_-to die.

This internal debate had been raging in his mind all morning, leaving him mentally vacant from the world around him. Danny knew something was up. He'd been giving Steve those looks that said 'You're-worrying-me-and-that-pisses-me-off'. So as badly as he wanted to keep Danny within his sights at all times, Steve sent his partner out with Kono for some reason that he couldn't remember now.

He was a mess as he sat in his office and weighed the pros and cons of the decision. Pro: Steve keeps Danny from dying. Con: Steve doesn't actually save Danny's life. He groaned and ran his hands through his hair roughly. It wasn't fair. He didn't want this responsibility. He never wanted to be God (despite what Danny may think). It shouldn't be up to him whether his partner lives or dies.

"Okay McGarrett, what the hell is your problem?" Steve had been so lost in his internal war that he hadn't seen Danny enter his office. He looked up at his partner who was standing just inside the door in his 'I'm-going-to-lecture-you-and-you-WILL-listen' stance.

"What are you-"

"No." Danny cut him off, holding up a hand. "I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth except an explanation as to why you've been walking around with that kicked puppy look on your face all day."

"I can't, Danny." Steve sighed heavily.

"You can't? What do you mean 'you can't'?" The blonde exclaimed.

"It's…classified." Steve said and then winced when he realized how stupid it sounded.

"Classified? No Steven, we are not in the army so nothing can be classified especially not from me because I'M YOUR PARTNER!" Danny shouted. Steve hung his head, his resolve slowly slipping away.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He admitted.

"Try me." Danny declared, crossing his arms over his chest. Steve sighed again. Damn the consequences, he had to tell him.

"I had a dream last night. You were on your way back to from picking up Grace to come get me when some asshole in an SUV ran a red light and slammed into the Camaro. You and Grace were both hurt in the accident-"

"That's no dream. That's a nightmare." Danny interrupted. Steve hesitated a second before continuing. This was the most unbelievable part of the story.

"Grace was supposed to die in the accident but your guardian angel managed to convince the Angel of Death to take you instead." Steve choked on the words a little. It was the first time he had vocalized Danny dying. Steve had watched the way his face had paled when he had said it was supposed to be Grace and the confusion on his face currently. He knew how insane it all sounded but he needed his partner to believe him.

"It's not bad enough that you almost get me killed in real life but now you're knocking me off in your dreams too? Gee thanks babe." He said sarcastically. Steve could see it was a front to mask the hint of fear in his voice.

"Look I know you think I'm crazy-"

"I do not think. I know." Danny interjected.

"-But this was the realest dream I've ever had. It felt as real to me as my father dying. When you asked me this morning why I looked like I'd seen a ghost it was because I thought I had. I woke up thinking you were gone." Danny looked at his dark haired companion and saw the conviction in his eyes. Steve really believed everything he was saying.

"Because I technically wasn't supposed to tell you anything. I wasn't supposed to stop you from getting in the accident because it could lead to unforeseen consequences and that you could still be in danger, or at least that's what your guardian angel told me." Steve bit his lips. Danny threw his hands in the air.

"Some guardian angel I have." He scoffed.

"Well, she does look like Rachel." Steve shrugged. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Great, well that explains a lot." Danny muttered. He then looked at Steve with a bewildered expression. "Wait a minute, you've been talking with my guardian angel?" He asked as the insanity of the situation finally set in.

"Ya."

"You do realize that guardian angels don't actually exist right?" Danny said slowly as if he were explaining it to a small child. Steve rolled his eyes.

"I told you it was going to sound insane but it felt real and I don't want to risk losing you to find out if it really is or not. "

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't want you to go pick up Grace this afternoon. Call Rachel and tell her we caught a case or something, just don't go." Steve practically begged.

"You realize I'm never going to hear the end of this, right?" Danny reminded as he pulled out his phone.

"At least you'll be alive to hear it." Steve pointed out. Danny rolled his eyes as he made the call. Steve felt the pressure in his chest relieve a little bit. Danny was alive and safe…for now.

"I just have one question." Danny said as he ended his phone call. "Why do _you _get to talk to _my _guardian angel?"


End file.
